


Squib in the Sheets, Firecracker in the Sheets

by SnowSetAfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowrun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSetAfire/pseuds/SnowSetAfire
Summary: For Reddit OCtober 2018 prompt : ! in the streets, !? in the streets.Squibs, adept granddaughter of Draco Malfoy, begins a liaison with Harry "Snake Eyes" Potter, grandson of Harry Potter





	Squib in the Sheets, Firecracker in the Sheets

His aura was strong. Perhaps about as strong as hers, though the signatures swirling through it on the astral plane were so different from her own it was difficult to judge. He was in a good mood, finally at rest both mentally and physically- that came as no surprise to Squibs. They had spent the whole weekend at 12 Grimmauld Place with nothing to worry about.  
"You're getting a cold, right, Harry?" Squibs asked.  
"Assensing again, are you? How do you know this isn't a hangover?" Snake Eyes asked as he sat back down on the bed. His black hair was only half dry and dripped water down the nape of his neck. He smelled like his bodywash, like spice and sandalwood with an undercurrent of vanilla. It made Squibs want to pounce, pin him to the bed and rip off the thick towel wrapped around his hips.  
"It's a different color. I think I might call it more brown-yellow than grey-red?" Squibs attempted to explain. Seeing on the astral plane was different than seeing with one's regular eyes, and she was still new at it. When you could see so much of one's person, it was like trying to describe the difference between red and green to the colorblind, except the colors were constantly shifting. Squibs smiled, "You want more too."  
"Are you assensing that as well?"  
"No," Squibs purred, "I'm telling you.”  
Squibs crawled across the bed to Snake Eyes, wrapping her strong arms around his chest from behind as she covered his neck with kisses. She sucked tenderly at his earlobe. His white skin turned red to the tops of his ears, and more than his legs twitched beneath his concealing bath towel.  
“You witch!” Snake Eyes groaned, “And after twice last night!?”  
Squibs’ left hand crawled its way down his soft chest and pulled the towel aside. Her hand kneaded and squeezed his thigh, inching ever closer to her true goal.  
“Make me a damp squib, Harry.” She whispered in his ear.  
Snake Eyes couldn’t take it anymore. He turned around and pressed Squibs into the soft feather mattress. Squibs giggled. Thank god there were so many beds in the old Black estate. If there was only one, they would have to sleep on the floor.  
“Dammit, Lyra, you’re the only ‘damp squib’ that doesn’t stop going off…” Snake Eyes smiled, the edges of his features pinched with mounting ecstasy. Squibs’ wandering hands were guiding him now, stroking him in the direction that she wanted Snake Eyes to go.  
“Haha,” Squibs laughed innocently. Her hands once again found their way to her lover’s back, now that he had found his way forward. Squibs’ legs lifted up and pulled him even closer. “You were the one who first told me,” she said between gasps of pleasure, “‘squib on the streets, firecracker in the sheets.’”


End file.
